General Timeline
Summary of Ourverse's timeline. Up until 44 BC history is mostly like our timeline., but not for long... *44 BC **After Julius Caesar is assassinated, he rises from the dead. **In Mesoamerica strange prophecies and visions are had regarding the return of Kukulkan/Quetzalcoatl **Oracle of Delphi prays for sign... and actually gets one. A nearby lyre begins playing itself and continues without end. It also cannot be broken. It is called the Immortal Lyre . *36 BC **An alien space ship crashes into Australia's Western Plateau. Within a few hours, Aboriginals arrive and discover them. *35 BC **Psychic warriors appear in Rome for the first time. *34 BC **After years of psychic warfare, the Romans finally invade Britain , they eventually manage to get a grasp on the southern coast and heavily defend it. **After such a great showing of Psychic Warriors, Caeser orders the foundation of Dicasterii quocum de Psychicae Belli, the department of Psychic Warfare. **The Viori in Australia create a hundred mile zone around Ausstralia that is completely windless, to prevent outsiders from reaching the continent. *32 BC **The grandest building project in BC Roman history, the Britannian Wall, starts. It aims to build a wall to protect Roman southern Britain from the Pictish hordes to the north. **The Viori begin terraforming the Western Plateau into a grasslands, using their advanced technology. *27 BC **The Viori begin introducing vaccines into the aborigines population, protecting them from various deadly diseases. They also help them create safe water sources. *19 BC **An assassination attempt on Renatus Julius Caesar is attempted by an opponent. It fails, but the empire erupts into Civil War between Renatus Julius Caesar and the Antijulians. * 1 AD **Three Jesuses are born in 1 AD, called the Holy Trinity. **Gaius Caesar, son of Renatus Julius Caesar is assassinated in Rome, just days after being made Consul of the Senate. He is resurrected, becoming a vampire. **In late November a man calling himself Otis Redding arrives in the Roman Empire saying he is from the future and he is taken to the Emperor himself. Within a few weeks of arriving, he becomes a regular fixture around the court. **The terraforming of Australia's Western Plateau is complete. It is now a fertile grassland. *4 AD **The Australian Obirigines, with the backing of the Viori, estalbish the Federation of Western Australia. *7 AD **Christian Jesus performs his first miracle, walking on water along the coast of Judaea. Shortly afterward, Dovahkiin Jesus self-teaches himself a Dragon Shout, 'Fus-Ro-Dah'. **In the North, Roman forces establish a town called Montanta. It is on the sight of O.T.L. london. *15 AD **The Holy Trinity meet in a semi-drunk state in Jerusalum and decide to found a carpentry, pharamaceuticals, and general trades company: Three Brothers Incorporated. Otis Redding is there and plays a few songs for background music, using the Immortal Lyre. **It turns out that the Immortal Lyre summons the Slendermen , who henceforth plague the world. *19 AD **A cult is formed worshipping the Holy Trinity, called Trinitism. **The three Jesuses change the name of their company to Trinity Inc. *20 AD **Jesus Christ grants St. Peter the Holy Keyblade. *22 AD **On January 23, Christian Jesus is almost assassinated, by someone who wanted others to worship him as the true Messiah. Luckily, the Dragonborn Jesus is there and kills the man, but only after using the Dragon Shout 'Kamehameha'. **Later in the year Renatus Julius Caesar bans Trinitism, seeing it as a threat to the Roman state. Remember, the Civil War is still going on. *23 AD **The Three Jesuses officially join the Antijulian faction in the Civil War. Afterward, the Civil War becomes known as the War of the Holy Trinity . **Trinitism, extremely popular is no longer considered a cult by anyone but the Roman Emperor, in fact, the population of Rome is 28% Trinitism. *24 AD **Dovahkiin and Christian Jesus recruit 5,000 followers and 290 warships of various sizes and head to Rome. **Meanwhile, Jesús García Hernández declares the independence of Mexico. Its initially claimed boundaries include all of the Roman province of Judaea, plus surrounding territories. Rumor has it that he was signalled by a giant bird eating a snake on a dead romans helmet. **The War of the Holy Trinity becomes known as the War of the Holy Trinity and Mexico. *26 AD **Iesus Christ explicitly states that there may be other Jesuses out there, and suggests that one may reside on Raptorex. People mostly ignore the suggestion of a Raptorexian Jesus, because, well, it's a different planet. *27 AD **Admirers of the Trinity write the Trinitist Bible, only loosely based on the Hebrew Bible. Besides the story of the Holy Trinity, the story of the Big Bang (and how dark matter is increasing the expansion of the universe) is included. *28 AD **Population of Roman Empire is 47% Trinitist. *29 AD *30 AD **Population of Roman Empire is 53% Trinitist. *33 AD **Renatus Julius Caesers son, Marcus Johannes, converts to Trinitism. He eventually becomes a Prebyster, a Priest. *38 AD **War of the Holy Trinity and Mexico ends. Mexico consists of the Levant, Anatolia, Greece, and Egypt. While the Roman Empire is now a Trinitist state. **Iesus Christ becomes the Emperor. He appoints Dovahkiin as the marshall and secretary of war, and starts transitioning to a 'Christian socialist' form of government. **Renatus Julius Caesar and Gaius Julius Caesar flee into Germania. *39 AD **The Germanics, ruled by a Roman psychic warrior, move into Gaul. *45 AD **A new position in the Roman Government, Pope, is founded. It is the Religious Leader and gives advice to the emperors, at that point Iesus. *47 AD **A new Roman Army attacks northern Wales and hopes to capture it for colonization. *56 AD **A nobleman from the Caesar bloodline, Nero Claudius Caesar Drusus Germanicus, who sympathized with the Antijulians and Trinitists, becomes one of Iesus's advisors. He will turn out to be a great warrior and general. *212 AD **Iesus Christ dies. His son, Brutus Christ, succeeds to the throne of Roman Emperor. **A period of mourning occurs for months after Iesus's death. *318 AD **The last of the Viori survivors leave this mortal realm. They go down into their space ship, and are never seen again by the Aborigines.